The Charms Of Being A Robin
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Diane Grayson, AKA Robin the Boy Wonder, is a charming person. People cant help but like her. A series of one and two shots about Robin charming people and groups of people. Fem! Robin, Some Daddy Bats. Team finds out more about Robin.
1. Themyscira Part 1

**Author's Note: This is a kind of fun thing that popped into my brain while thinking about Diane as a person. She's an insanely likable sweet kid, especially for having been brought up by the Batman. Everyone likes Diane, except the bad guys. So this is a series of stories about her winning over various people, or groups of people. It is my Fem! Robin universe. Some of these take place before the Team, like this one. The Artemis mentioned here is a long time Wonder Woman supporting character. I own nothing.**

Part 1 

Artemis was out for an early morning ride when her keen warrior's senses picked up the sound. A soft groan from the nearby beach. She dismounted and tied her steed to a nearby tree. Carefully she made her way to the secluded cove. In it she found a small figure laid half in half out of the water. She knelt down next to the prone figure brushing her own red hair aside she looked the body over. Short ebony hair was plastered to pale skin, eyes were hidden behind a small black and white mask. The remains of a black and yellow cape hung soaking wet around slim shoulders slightly obscuring a red shirt with short black sleeves. A yellow belt, Black pants and boots completed the strange ensemble. Artemis frowned and turned the small figure over, it was just a child. And it was breathing. The Amazon wasted no time in picking up the still prone child and racing back to her steed. She secured the child to the saddle and leapt onto the horse behind the child. She urged her steed into a gallop and headed back to the palace.

Hippolyta was shocked to say the least when Artemis galloped into the courtyard of the palace with a child on her horse. What shocked her more was that she knew the child or at least knew of the child. Robin, the boy wonder who wasn't really a boy. Diana had told her of this remarkable child often in her letters and during her visits. When Artemis explained the circumstances under which the child had been discovered Hippolyta had nodded and instructed that the girl, at that revelation the warriors relaxed slightly and anger turned to concern on many a face, be taken to the palace and placed in the care of the best healers on the island. Artemis herself had taken to the task as Hippolyta excused herself to tend to the child. As it turned out the child had several burns all along her torso and arms. Those were the worst of her wounds which was lucky. Once the healers were finished Hippolyta assisted in changing her out of her very damaged costume and into some of Diana's old things. They were slightly large for the tiny girl but for now they would have to do. Several hours later the girl stirred. Eyes bluer than the clear waters around the island flickered open and the small girl shot up in the bed. She looked around a bit panicked when she spotted Hippolyta.

"Who are you?" The girl was clearly well trained. The panic had melted from her features as quickly as it had appeared. The look was calculating, that of a hardened warrior looking of escape routes and advantages. Hippolyta almost chuckled, this child had the bearing of an Amazon already, well almost. It was as if something darker lingered behind those robin's egg blue eyes.

"I am Hippolyta, queen of Themyscira. Welcome to the home off the amazons young robin. My daughter has told me much about you though not your real name. You are welcome on our island for as long as you wish to stay." Robin relaxed slightly her baby blues wide with surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty. Umm, not a question I often ask but where are my clothes?" Hippolyta nodded as Robin looked down at the slightly too large toga that had replaced her uniform.

"They were rather badly damaged, they are being repaired. We will provide you with clothes until yours are repaired. We have taken your measurements and are altering something to fit you better young one." Robin nodded. It was strange not having her mask on. It felt wrong.

"It may be beneficial if you were to tell us what happened. We found you unconscious on the beach." Robin nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"I was with Batman fighting the royal flush gang and the ship blew. I don't remember much else but I was on deck when it blew. I must have been tossed overboard. "She looked worried. Hippolyta reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We will assist you in any way possible in discovering what became of your partner." Robin nodded in thanks and looked around.

"I'm going to need my belt." Hippolyta nodded, Diana had told her enough stories of this child and her mentor to know that the first thing on her mind would be her rather infamous utility belt. Hippolyta motioned to the table next to the bed. On it lay the girls mask, one of the only pieces of her costume that had remained undamaged, and her canary yellow utility belt. Robin quickly took hold of it and wrapped it around her waist. She felt so much more secure with its familiar comforting weight exactly where it should be. It put her more at ease knowing she had her tools if she needed them. There was a knock at the door and Hippolyta called for it to be opened. A tall redhead walked into the room and bowed to Hippolyta. In her hand was a neatly folded toga.

"My queen you requested one the garment was finished that it be brought to you."

"Thank you Artemis. Come meet our guest. Robin this is Artemis, Artemis this is Robin. Artemis is the one who found you." Robin rose to her feet.

"Thank you very much. I owe you." Artemis smiled at the young girl. She couldn't have been older than twelve.

"You owe me nothing little sister. I am simply grateful you are well." Robin smiled wide.

Batman was panicked, not that he would ever admit it. He had been found by Aquaman almost two days ago drifting in the wreckage of the royal flush gangs ship. He had been badly beaten and burned. There was no sign of the gang or of robin. Aqualad, who had met Robin a few times and was rather fond of her, was leading the underwater search while the members of the league searched the surrounding islands. But there was no sign of her.

Of course what Batman didn't know was there was another island he had yet to search. Diana arrived back at the Watchtower from an off world mission with green lantern to find a flurry of activity. Faces were grim and there was almost none if the usual laughter and conversations that normally echoed through the halls. Batman was stone faced, bandaged and looking haggard. He sat in front of a large computer that depicted an archipelago of islands. He tapped his ear.

"Any sign Superman?" The response was clearly negative as Batman slammed his fists into the table.

"Damn it Clark she can't have just disappeared! She has to be somewhere!" Diana raised her eyebrows and looked over at Hawk Girl who was leaning against the wall. She beckoned Diana over as Bruce continued yelling at Superman over the communicator.

"What happened, I've never seen Bruce act like this." Shayera nodded looking tense.

"Robin's missing. They were fighting the Royal Flush gang and a bomb they didn't know about blew the ship sky high. Aquaman found Batman floating in the sea about three days ago but no one can find Robin." Wonder Woman gasped. Then she turned to Batman.

"Where did the ship go down? I want to help in the search." Bruce nodded and pulled up a map of the area.


	2. Themyscira Part 2

**Author's Note: I had to split this one into two chapters cause it was just too long! I own nothing.**

2\. Themyscira Part 2

Diane was worried about Bruce, but she couldn't help but have a bit of fun. After all she had set up a beacon that she knew should be powerful enough to get a signal to someone on the league, or at the very least get into the coms of the search party that would definitely be searching for her and Batman by now. So while she waited for a response she was content to wander around Themyscira, and interact with the Amazons. They were very accepting of her and Artemis and her best friend Philippus seemed to have taken it upon themselves to be her personal entourage. She was watching as they sparred. They were amazing fighters but she had been training too while she was here. Hippolyta had taken her under her wing for the past three days and discovered that she was the warrior Diana had described and more. She was a prodigy. Hippolyta smiled as the girl watched her two best fighters spar.

"Perhaps you should do battle with the winner young one." Diane grinned. She still hadn't told them her real name, because Batman had always impressed on her that the consequences of anyone finding out who she was would be disastrous. But she wasn't wearing her mask, there was no point they had already seen her without it and it's not like they knew who Diane Grayson was anyway. Queen Hippolyta had taken to calling her 'young one', Diane didn't know it but it was the nickname that she had long ago given Wonder Woman.

"Sure that sounds like fun!" A few minutes later Artemis came out victorious and bowed to the queen. She smiled. Robin pushed herself to her feet.

"How about a friendly match?" The girl smiled at the surprise in the Amazons eyes. She nodded and they faced each other. Artemis lunged first, throwing a punch only to have it expertly blocked as the small acrobat slipped past her guard and delivered a flat palmed blow to her sternum sending her stumbling. The Amazon quickly recovered and rushed the young hero. This time she attempted a grab but as she grabbed the young girl used her outstretched arms to throw herself into the air landing behind the warrior and sweeping her legs under Artemis's. She fell landing hard on her arm she flipped back to her feet. They were starting to gather a small crowd.

Artemis stepped back slightly to assess the situation, the child was fast and agile but not strong. Not as strong as she was anyway. If she could get a hold of her she could win but the girl was as hard to catch as the bird she was named for. Their battle continued for several more minutes before Hippolyta saw the girl purposefully step just an inch too much to the left dropping her guard slightly. Artemis noticed it too and pounced. Within moments she had the girl in a strong hold that she didn't even try to escape. Both of them were out of breath and smiling as Artemis released her.

"That was an excellent battle little sister." Diane grinned as Artemis ruffled her hair. Suddenly a sharp beeping noise sounded and everyone save Diane jumped. Diane grinned slightly and pulled her utility belt out of the folds of her toga.

"Sorry. That's me." She pulled out the transmitter she had rigged up a few days ago. She tapped out a pattern on the buttons, it was pretty rudimentary because she hadn't had much left in her belt after the fight. She tapped again, it was the simplest of communication methods. Morse code.

Diana was nearing Themyscira when she heard the screech in her ear com. She almost yanked it out but then the horrible noise turned into a series of beeps. It took her a moment to recognize it. Morse code, she listened carefully.

'Robin… Alive… On… Paradise… Island..." The message ended there and began to repeat but Diana was already on the move. She flew toward her home as the message repeated over and over again. The interference prevented her from calling Batman but at the moment she just needed to confirm that the message was true. She landed in the center of the city and several Amazons bowed before her.

"Princess Diana, it is wonderful to see you again. What brings you home so soon?" Diana smiled at the warrior who spoke and explained.

"Greetings sister. I am searching for a young girl, she tends to go by the name Robin." The warrior smiled widely and led Diana to the training ring where she found Artemis instructing Diane on several forms that were unfamiliar to the young hero. The acrobat spotted Diana and grinned running towards her with a shout of,

"Auntie Diana!" Diana hugged the girl who seemed completely unharmed. Diane grinned up at Wonder Woman. Hippolyta smiled at the pair, they looked like they could be sisters the same dark hair and very similar eyes. Having Robin around had been almost exactly like re-raising Diana.

"Little one you gave us all quite the scare." Diane looked a bit sheepish.

"It's not my fault." Diana nodded ruffling Diane's already messy hair. Hippolyta stepped forward.

"It seems that you will be returning to your home now young one. You will always have a place here if and when you need it." Diane hugged Hippolyta who smiled warmly and returned the affection. Artemis was pouting slightly at losing such a challenging sparring partner but she also looked a little upset to see the young one go. There were hugs all around and Philippus retrieved her things. Diane slipped her mask back on before Diana placed a hand on her shoulder and called the Watchtower. A few minutes later the invisible jet was hovering overhead and Diane held on as Diana flew them up to it. She waved at the Amazons below. When they were in the cockpit of the jet Diane turned to Diana and grinned.

"I love your family they are so cool!" Diana laughed. Soon they arrived back at the Watchtower and as soon as the hanger was secure a crowd of people rushed in. Diana opened the cockpit and Diane hopped out and was instantly surrounded by the worried heroes. Batman cleared his throat and the group split apart instantly making a path straight from the young girl, still dressed in the toga and utility belt. They rushed at each other and hugged. Batman picked up the small girl and held her close. She was crying.

"I'm so glad you're ok daddy!" The gathered heroes smiled warmly at the display of emotion from the normally stoic and scary Dark Knight as he hugged his daughter and stroked the back of her head trying to comfort her and confirm that she was real at the same time. He glared at the other heroes all of whom cleared out of the hanger at remarkable speed, especially considering the Flash was not among them. Diana was the last to leave, Bruce called after her.

"Diana!" She turned and smiled at the pair. They were a beautiful little family.

"Thank you Diana." Diana nodded and left the two alone to their reunion. Bruce took Diane back to the Batcave through the Zeta tube and sat her down on the medical table so he could make sure she was alright. As he did so she explained where she had been. He shook his head as she excitedly explained her visit with the Amazons. Once he discovered she was fine he sat and listened to her story as Alfred fussed and brought them snacks.

A few days later Bruce came down to the Batcave and found Diane closing the door to a brand new display case. Inside it was the toga she had been wearing when she returned from Themyscira. She tilted her head, examining her handiwork. Bruce smiled. It was her first contribution to the souvenir collection, he was glad it was a souvenir of such a positive experience.


	3. Speedy

**Author's Note: Yeah I'm continuing these one to two shots. Roy doesn't yet know that Robin is a girl. These are also gonna be a how people met Robin thing. Cause it's fun. I own nothing!**

Speedy

Roy wasn't at all happy when he found out that Oliver had called in backup. They could handle this clown from Gotham on their own, at least that's what he thought. Now as he dangled above a vat of acid tied to his mentor he really hoped that the backup GA had called would show up before they took a dip in that bubbling liquid. Oliver was still unconscious and the damn clown had taken his JLA earpiece and smashed it with a hammer. The clown frowned up at them.

"This just isn't as much fun! At least the Boy Blunder is a talker. I'm never bored when we fight! You two are just boring!" The clown was pouting. Roy couldn't believe this. He was going to die after only three months of being a sidekick. All because of some psycho clown from Gotham city. He heard a cackle coming from the wall to his left. The Joker whirled pulling a gun from the inside of his purple suit jacket he fired a few rounds into the wall. There was another laugh and Roy felt his skin crawl. That laugh was worse than the Jokers.

"Come on out! I know you're there, boy blunder! Come out little birdie!" A shadow moved and the Joker smiled wide aiming his gun.

"I declare it open season on Robin's!" Roy spotted a flash of red in the shadows as the shadow moved again throwing several metal disks at the Joker. The disks beeped and exploded sending the Joker flying backwards. The cackle sounded again and this time a figure accompanied it. She was small, dressed in red yellow and black. She was slim and laughed like a psychopath. There was a crash from overhead and Batman swooped in landing a punch on the Joker's jaw on his way to the ground. The clown stumbled and laughed.

"Batsy! Just in time to see your little friends plunge into a vat of acid!" The Joker cackled and pushed a button that sent the pair of archers falling towards the acid. Robin leapt, using Batman as a springboard, up to the edge of the acid vat and leapt across it, yanking the pair of archers across the vat of acid and out of harm's way as Batman took down the Joker. Robin pulled another metal disk out of her utility belt. She began to cut the ropes away as one of the Jokers henchmen tried to sneak up behind her. Speedy tried to call out a warning but he was gagged and before it was even halfway out of his mouth Robin spun on her hands and knocked the villain to the ground and smashed her heel into his stomach leaving him gasping for air. She turned back to them and finished cutting the heavy duty ropes. She pulled Roy to his feet and he pulled the gag out of his mouth while examining their rescuer as she knelt next to Green Arrow. She was small, she couldn't be older than eleven. He'd heard stories about this kid from every member of the league he'd met. But if he hadn't seen her save them he wouldn't have guessed she would be able to do anything like that, she was just too small. She checked Oliver's pulse and turned to Roy.

"You alright Speedy?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you're Robin?" The young hero nodded and pulled something from her belt. She uncapped it and Roy gagged as he caught a whiff of the contents. She waved the container under Green Arrow's nose and he came too rapidly coughing and gagging. She closed the container and slipped it back into her belt. Roy raised an eyebrow as she helped Green Arrow to his feet. She shrugged.

"Smelling salts. Keep them on me just in case." She handed Green Arrow over to Speedy and raced off to help Batman. Roy dragged Oliver, who was still slightly out of it, around the vat of acid. They found the dynamic duo battling an acid gun wheedling Joker. Robin ducked and dove around avoiding the acid spray by inches. It caught the edge of her cape and she slapped what had to have been a hidden button on her collar sending the cape flying as it disintegrated. She just managed to duck away, drawing fire as Batman closed in from behind knocking the gun out of the Jokers hand, and then he proceeded to beat the clown until he was unconscious. Oliver had regained his senses and Robin walked over to them as Batman cuffed the Joker.

"You guys sure you're alright? Sorry we weren't here sooner. We would have been but the Riddler was loose and we had to detour to catch him." She tapped her earpiece. Then she turned back to Batman.

"Bat's, Agent A called! He says there's been a robbery at the second national Bank. Two point two million dollars. It's looking like Two Face might be out again." Batman nodded. Robin grinned over at Speedy as Batman picked up the unconscious Joker.

"Maybe next time we'll actually have a chance to actually properly meet. And talk for more than three seconds." With that Robin pulled a grapple gun out of her belt and shot it up to the hole in the roof Batman had created. The dynamic duo made their exit and Roy stared after them. He picked his hat up off the floor next to the acid vats and put it on his head before looking over at Oliver incredulous.

"How come we aren't that cool!?"


	4. Birdflash

**Author's Note: There's gonna be quite a bit of pseudo shipping here, aka things that can be seen as shipping. I ship a lot! Like a lot a lot! But it's fun anyway. This could be seen as major Birdflash or just serious friendship. I own nothing.**

Pork Buns and Chocolate

Diane hated being a girl sometimes. She really did. Once a month she hated her life. Normally she would just stay in Gotham, patrolling as Robin was made more difficult by the cramps and she hated being benched but Bruce would bench her almost every time. This time when it started she was at Mount Justice. No one seemed to notice that she was more irritable than usual. None of them had been warned the hormones played hell with the boy wonder. The only person who knew was Wally and he was off with the Flash. Robin grumbled as she made her way down the hall away from the training room. She wanted to take some pain killers and curl up with a good book.

M'ggan was in the kitchen making cookies again. They weren't as good as Agent A's but they were getting better especially since the cookbook had mysteriously appeared in the kitchen. Robin would never admit that she had planted it there to help M'ggan with her obsession. But it seemed to be working anyway. Robin, dressed in her civvies and dark shades, snagged a slightly blackened chocolate chip off the cooling rack, not caring that she burned her fingers slightly. She nodded at M'ggan as the taller green girl smiled excitedly. Robin was good at hiding pain.

Wally arrived at the cave to find that tension was high and Artemis was looking for something to tear apart. Robin was curled up on the couch trying to focus but he could see she was getting nowhere. Artemis was nit picking at Robin something about not showing up for the last team bonding exercise. Robin looked about ready to snap at her. Wally knew immediately what was going on. He also knew that he could and would do something about it. He raced off.

Robin was just about ready to blow up at Artemis when Wally, Kid Flash, raced into the room carrying two bags and a box. He snatched Robin up by the collar of her hoodie and dragged her off to her room. Artemis blinked at the empty spot where Robin had been moments before. Then she sighed and turned back to the television there was no way she was going to win that argument anyway.

Robin was deposited on her bed and bounced slightly as Wally began to set down the things he was carrying.

"Wally what the hell!? I was in the middle of something!" Wally shook his head.

"No you were in the middle of a fight that very nearly escalated into a fist fight. And you know I know why. Now sit down while I cheer you up!" Diane frowned and stuck her tongue out at him as he set down the bag. There was Chinese lettering on the bag that Diane recognized.

"You ran all the way to China?" Wally nodded as he set out take out containers on her desk.

"Yes I did. Remember that little place in Shanxi providence?" Diane nodded taking off her sunglasses after making sure the door was closed.

"Yeah that place we found when we were out on stakeout with Speedy while Bats, Flash and GA were investigating the Triad right?" Wally nodded.

"One and the same. Well I remembered how much you loved their pork buns." He popped open one of the containers revealing still steaming pork buns. Diane shook her head and reached for the chopsticks and expertly picked up one of the buns. Wally proceeded in opening the other containers revealing white sticky rice lo main and sweet and sour chicken. He took the chicken and clumsily began to eat with the chopsticks. Diane giggled as he dropped a piece of chicken down his front staining the front of his uniform. Wally smiled, it was good to hear her laugh again. She popped the last of the large bun into her mouth and gestured to the white box that sat on the other side of her desk with her chopstick.

"So what's in the box?" Wally grinned his mouth still full of chicken.

"Look and see." Robin reached over and pulled on the ribbon holding the box closed. She carefully pulled it open and grinned wider as she saw what lay inside. She raised an eyebrow at Wally.

"France too, huh?" Wally looked quite pleased with himself as Diane pulled a small, slightly squashed chocolate tart out of the box and taking a bite.

"Mais oui! I had to make sure my best pall was ok and I know how much you love those pastries from La Petite Pâtisserie." Diane rolled her eyes and took another bite from the pastry.

"When did we find that one? I remember the four of us were tracking a group. It was the Royal Flush Gang wasn't it?" Wally shrugged.

"I don't remember. I got a bullet to the leg that time though." Robin snorted derisively.

"Yeah I remember that, I stitched you up and we both got pulled off the case. That's when we both went out and found that place. You're right though. I do love these pastries." She snatched another one and grinned at Wally's proud expression.

"So why did you go to all this trouble for me?" Wally shrugged.

"Cause you're my friend and I know how you get during this time of the month. I know that it hurts and I don't like seeing you in pain. It's been a while since I've seen you smile, and I think you deserved to have a good time you know?" Wally was blushing slightly. Robin grinned and hugged her best friend.

"Wally you are the best friend I've ever had." Wally blushed as red as his hair as he hugged his best friend back.


	5. Superboy

**Author's Note: I am just burning through these things today. I blame Arrow, trying to catch up with it is inspiring me! These don't take place in any kind of order. Superboy has no idea Robin is a girl. I own nothing.**

A Bit Of Friendly Advice

Superboy was a bit nervous. He wanted to make things official with M'ggan, to date her like normal people did. But he had no idea how to go about it. He couldn't go to Wally, Wally didn't really know about their relationship yet. Kaldur wasn't what anyone would call a normal person, being an atlantian. Artemis wasn't who he wanted to ask so he went to the only person left to him. They were sparing when he finally worked up the nerve to ask her the question.

"Robin, what do you do when you like a girl?" Robin who was taking a drink from her water bottle choked and spluttered for a moment.

"Well that depends entirely on who the girl is. You got a crush SB?" Superboy looked down at his feet.

"M'ggan." Robin nodded, not surprised. She had seen all the signs, she was a detective after all. She made it a point to know everything about everyone. She knew Artemis's secret, knew M'ggan was keeping something to herself, she knew that Wally was the only one who wasn't keeping anything other than her secrets from them.

"So you want to ask her out?" Superboy nodded still watching his feet.

"And you have no idea how to go about it? So you came to me. Well I'll give you points for not going to Wally. That was a good plan." Superboy looked almost hopeful.

"So you'll help?" Robin nodded.

"Absolutely. She's a hopeless romantic, so you have to play to that." Superboy looked downright confused. Robin laughed slightly.

"For all our sakes you need to start watching TV, real actual TV not static. Think of it as a learning experience, a human experience. As to M'ggan she really likes earth traditions, so get traditional. Flowers are always a good way to start, for this situation I've gotta recommend roses, red ones. For a first date the tradition is dinner and a movie. There are a few good movies playing at the Happy Harbor Theater." Robin had retrieved her glove from the neat stack of her uniform, she was currently wearing her training gear, and pulled up her holo computer.

"There's a horror movie but that's not really either of your style, I'd go with the romantic comedy, Wedding Dressers. You will despise it, very girly stuff, but M'ggan will love it and that's kind of the point. There's a new little bistro that M'ggan's had an eye on, a bit on the expensive side but I can help you there if you want."Superboy looked a bit overwhelmed.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Robin grinned slightly.

"SB I've known for a while that you were gonna ask her out. I'm a detective, no one can hide anything from me. Remember that. Now do you want me to order the tickets or no?" Superboy frowned.

"I haven't even asked her yet. I don't know..."

"If she'll say yes? Again, detective. Trust me she will. Let me know when you want me to order those tickets, and I'll teach you how to do it."Superboy nodded.

Two days later Superboy approached Robin as she was searching the kitchen for a snack. Robin grinned knowingly as she snagged an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter.

"So I saw you talking to M'ggan earlier. How did it go?" Superboy smiled slightly.

"Will you show me how to get movie tickets online? For next weekend." Robin grinned.

"I'll do you one better, I'll show you how to order movie tickets and I will get you a reservation for that bistro." Superboy nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Robin, I owe you one." Robin grinned and shook her head.

"You don't owe me anything SB, that's what friends are for."


	6. Artemis Language

**Author's Note: This has kind of turned into a team finds out more about Robin thing. Thank you Google translate. I own nothing.**

Languages

They were undercover when they got caught. They were in some back alley in the Czech Republic when they got caught. It was just Robin and Artemis dressed in civilian clothes. There were three mob men and Artemis was about ready to kick some serious ass, when Robin turned to the men and began speaking in perfect Czech.

"Můžeme vám pomoci?" The men paused and one of them spoke.

"Co vy dva tady děláte?" He looked suspicious and was reaching for a gun. Robin wrapped an arm around Artemis's shoulder and tapped out a rhythm on her back with his pinky finger. Morse code, it was just lucky her father had taught her Morse code.

'Stay… Quiet… Do… Nothing…' He continued in perfect Czech.

"Hledáte místo, kde se být sám, víš." Robin winked at the men over his shades. They laughed slightly nudging each other in the ribs and looking at Artemis like a piece of meat. She smiled a dopy smile as Robin wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Hodně štěstí a pak, bavte se!" They winked at Robin and walked away as Robin pulled Artemis up against a wall. They waited until the flashlights were out of range before Artemis pushed Robin out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" Robin straightened his sweater.

"Saving our lives and our cover." Robin and Artemis snuck down the alley the way the thugs had come. Artemis was still staring at Robin.

"You speak Czech?" Robin nodded flipping up to the top of a pile of crates to look in through a window.

"I speak a lot of things. Czech happens to be one of them, yes. I got the id we needed. Come on let's get out of here." Robin leapt off the pile of crates and led the way back down the alley.

**Translations:**

**Můžeme vám pomoci? **Can we help you?

**Co vy dva tady děláte? **What are you two doing here?

**Hledáte místo, kde se být sám, víš. **Looking for a place to be alone, you know.

**Hodně štěstí a pak, bavte se!** Good luck then, have fun!


	7. M'ggan

**Author's Note: I have mentioned before how Robin is giving M'ggan cooking lessons. I own nothing.**

Cupcakes

M'ggan was getting frustrated. She just couldn't seem to do this right. She was trying to make cupcakes for Artemis's birthday but something about them just wasn't right. Frustrated nearly to the point of tears she was about to give up when the boy wonder walked into the kitchen in a blue hoodie and black jacket sporting her traditional pair of black sunglasses. She looked around the mostly destroyed kitchen.

"Ummm. Miss M, what's up?" M'ggan was so close to crying. He lip was trembling as she turned mid air to face the boy wonder. The Martian was almost covered in flower. Robin looked her up and down and nodded.

"Looks like you could use an assist." M'ggan nodded tears in her eyes starting to spill over. Robin came up and brushed the tears off her face.

"Hey, hey. Tears are not an ingredient in cupcakes. Unless you're batman. Then tears of the damned are pretty much the main ingredient in everything." Robin laughed. M'ggan smiled a watery smile.

"Alright, I'm guessing these are for Artemis and that surprise birthday party she has expressly forbidden us to throw?" M'ggan nodded nervously, she didn't know if Robin was against the party too. Robin however grinned wide.

"Awesome! Now I'm not just getting the decorations!" Robin smirked at her and grabbed an apron from the drawer. She pulled it on over her hoodie before she looked down and saw a yellow bat symbol on a black background. She put on an exaggerated scowl.

"I'm batman!" She growled and M'ggan giggled. Robin grinned and tied the apron. Robin used her bright blue sleeve to brush the flower off the counter.

"Alright we are going to need flower, sugar, vanilla, shortening, salt, eggs, milk, and butter. And green food coloring, I know it's not in the recipe but roll with me, ok?" M'ggan collected the items as Robin listed them catching them easily as each one flew in her direction so they were neatly laid out on the counter.

By the time they were finished both of them were covered in flower and green frosting. M'ggan was giggling loudly as Robin pulled off her apron and discovered that it really wouldn't have mattered anyway because her blue hoodie was now stained with green splotches and white patches of flower. She sighed slightly pulling off her black jacket. She pulled her mask out of her pocket and carefully slipped it on under her sunglasses before pulling them off and setting them aside, in what appeared to be a snow drift made of flower. She laughed slightly and pulled off her hoodie revealing a Batman T-shirt and several scars up and down her arms. M'ggan gasped at the site, they were clearly pretty old but most were also pretty brutal. Everything from bullet marks to knife wounds littered her skin. M'ggan reached out as if to comfort the smaller girl. Robin looked down.

"Oh those, don't worry about those M'ggan, they are pretty old. Nothing at all to worry about." M'ggan frowned as Robin began to clean up their mess.

"Come on, we gotta have this cleaned up before Artemis gets here!" M'ggan was momentarily distracted as they cleaned up and before she could question Robin about the scars the boy wonder had disappeared and only showed up again when the party started for Artemis about an hour later.


	8. Fear Gas Birdflash

**Author's Note: So this idea popped into my head, there's quite a bit of Birdflash in this one. Yeah, Wally has a nickname for Diane. I ship it, in case you hadn't noticed. I own nothing.**

Fear Gas

The R cycle practically crashed into the wall of the hanger as it came blasting out of the zeta beam tube. Robin botched her flip as she tried to dismount the bike and instead skidded across the floor painfully, crying out as the movement jarred her bruised ribs. She needed to get to the med bay, now. She pulled herself gingerly to her feet as her bike kept smoking. Mount Justice should have been empty, Kaldur was in Atlantis, M'ggan and Superboy were out on a date, Artemis was training with Green Arrow in Star City, and Wally should be with the Flash in Central City. Robin stumbled, her breath catching in fear. Shapes blurred into the corner of her eyes, ghastly figures covered in blood. A sob caught in her throat as she tripped and curled in on herself shaking with fear. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All she could do was sob into her arms and hope it would go away. A hand laid itself on her shoulder. She started, looking up into the bloody broken face of her best and oldest friend, Wally West. She screamed.

Wally had come to the mountain to get away from his very dysfunctional family. His parents were having another knock down drag out fight and he just couldn't handle it so he'd zeta'd to the cave and worked on his homework before flipping in the TV and grabbing a snack. It was then he heard a loud crash from the hanger followed by a faint cry of pain. He paused for a moment before racing into the hanger. His heart dropped as he spotted the smoking remains of the R cycle. Its owner was nowhere to be seen but he could hear sobbing from the hall that led to the med bay. He raced down the hall and stumbled as he spotted the source of the sound. Robin was curled in on herself sobbing and shaking. He reached out and carefully laid a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and turned whites of her mask wide. She screamed, tensing further and trying to get away from him. Something wasn't right.

"Rob, it's ok. It's me." The young acrobat was shaking and didn't seem to recognize him.

"No, no. It's not real. Not real." She was hyperventilating and struggling against him as he tried to get her to the med bay. He threw caution to the wind and gently began to remove her mask so he could see what was wrong.

"Diane! It's ok, it's me Wally." She stopped mumbling for a moment but kept fighting him as he peeled off her mask. Her pupils were blown wide, robin's egg blue eyes bloodshot and terrified. All the symptoms pointed to some kind of drug, but the problem was knowing what kind of drug. So many of Batman's villains used chemical weapons he'd almost lost track.

"W-Wally?" Diane's voice was shaking as she tried to breathe without much success. Wally nodded.

"Yeah. It's me Dia. What happened?" She was still shaking as she lunged forward and locked her arms around his neck in a desperate hug. He could barely hear her as she buried her face in his neck.

"Scarecrow. Gas. Batcave locked down. Couldn't get home. Came here." Her sentences were broken and she was shaking in his arms. He picked her up, which was made significantly easier by the fact that she was clinging to his neck like it was her last lifeline. He caught most of what she said though and pieced together the rest. She had been fighting the Scarecrow and got hit with the fear gas. She'd tried to get back to the batcave to get the antidote but the batcave had been locked down. She couldn't go home so she came here to her second home. Wally took off running as gently as he could to the med bay. He tried to set her down but she violently shook her head and held on tighter.

"It's ok. I just need to take a blood sample to see how bad you got hit. You gotta let me help you Dia. Please." Diane kept her hold on him for a moment before she reluctantly drew back pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself rocking slightly as she continued to shake. She was still having problems breathing. He gently took her arm and drew a blood sample. He had been taught medical procedures by Robin herself as a precaution and knew what to do as he carefully removed the needle and ran to the equipment on the other side of the room He placed the blood into a vial and put it into the analyzer. He turned back to Robin to find tears sliding down her face as she whimpered rocking in fear. He raced back over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." Robin shook worse than ever. Tears stained Wally's flash t-shirt.

"No! I keep seeing them die. They keep dying. I can't help them. They keep falling!" Wally knew what she was talking about, her parents. The far gas was forcing her to see her parents die over and over. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He heard someone coming down the hall and tensed. He hadn't thought that anyone would be coming any time soon.

"Rob do you have a spare mask?" Diane shook her head, face still buried in Wally's chest. He absently ran a hand through her hair whispering comforting words to her. If he kept her where she was no one would see her face, concealed as it was in his flash t-shirt. Superboy came into the med bay, eyes widening as he spotted the pair. Wally motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Sorry SB but Rob doesn't have his mask and Batman would murder me if I let anyone see him without it." Superboy nodded as M'ggan entered looking shaken.

"What's wrong Meg?" The Martian frowned and shook slightly.

"I could feel Robin's fear when I stepped into the cave. What happened?" She looked close to tears. Wally refocused on the girl in his arms as she tightened her grip on the back of his shirt. He ran a hand through her hair again.

"Robin was fighting a Gotham villain, named Scarecrow. He fights mostly using this chemical weapon he calls it fear gas. It causes a chemical reaction in the brain that induces fear, causes all kinds of problems. Robin got hit by the gas I don't know how bad yet. Could you two do me a favor and call Batman? I don't know if he knows where Robin is." Superboy nodded and took M'ggan out of the room. Wally listened carefully and once he was sure they were gone he raced off to the spot where he'd left Robin's mask. He raced back to find Robin hyperventilating worse than ever. Her eyes were wide and he realized his mistake immediately. He wrapped an arm around her, his other hand holding her mask.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I should have told you what I was doing. I had to get your mask." He held it out and carefully placed it back on her face hiding her eyes from view, turning her back into Robin. She grabbed hold of him and this time he could tell by her death grip that she wasn't letting him go any time soon. She was shaking. He reached around her and pulled the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around them, trying to keep her warm. A few minutes later Superboy came in.

"Hey, SB can you check that analyzer over there? It's checking over the chemical balance in her bloodstream, it'll tell us how much of the antidote is safe to use." Superboy nodded and checked over the analysis reading it off to Wally. He nodded as he ran a hand through Diane's hair.

"Could you go to that cabinet over there? There should be a box full of brown syringes. I need one of those." M'ggan, who had entered a few minutes after Superboy, obliged.

"What is it?" She asked as she handed the syringe over to Wally. He took it one handed and managed to coax Robin into letting him go with one arm so he could help her. He very carefully injected half the dosage into her arm.

"It's the antidote to the fear gas. It rebalances the chemicals, but it takes time." He handed the syringe back to M'ggan as Robin once again held him in a death grip. M'ggan looked a bit confused.

"Why is he, umm…" Wally laughed lightly.

"Huggy? That's easy Megababe. The gas causes hallucinations he's trying to hold onto what he knows is real. You guys talked to Batman?" Superboy nodded.

"He said to keep Robin here, do what we could for him. Batman is chasing down the Scarecrow. He looked really mad." Wally nodded looking down at the still shaking figure in his arms. M'ggan wrung her hands, not knowing what to do.

"How can we help?" Wally grinned up at her.

"There's not much else to do, we just have to wait." M'ggan nodded. Wally blew a strand of bright red hair out of his face.

"You guys go ahead and do whatever it is you two get up to, I got this." M'ggan smiled.

"That's really sweet Wally." Wally winked at her.

"That's just how the Wall-Man works." She rolled her eyes as she and Superboy left after making him promise to call them if anything changed.

Several hours later Batman swept into Mount Justice. He had had a hell of a time finding the Scarecrow. He had been worried about Robin all night as well. He walked into the living room of the cave and found Superboy and Miss Martian watching a romantic comedy. M'ggan jumped when he cleared his throat. She began to babble and he glanced at Superboy.

"Robin's in the med bay with Wally." Batman nodded slightly and left to go find his protégé. When he opened the door to the med bay he could hear the television playing an old time western movie. He stepped in and spotted the two immediately. A smile found its way to his lips. Robin was curled up on top of Wally, fast asleep her arms locked around the speedster. The red head was also asleep his arms wrapped around Robin, one hand tangled in her cape the other resting in her hair. It was a sweet moment and he almost didn't want to break it but he needed to check on Robin. He stepped forward without making a sound but Wally started none the less, his hold on Robin tightening protectively. Then he spotted Batman and he blushed bright red. He stammered but Batman simply stepped forward and tried to take Robin from him. But she wouldn't let go of him her hands were wrapped in his flash t-shirt and it didn't look like she was letting go any time soon. Wally's blush deepened and he struggled out of his shirt. Robin curled around the shirt and Batman carefully picked her up. She lay curled in his arms like a small cat. He glanced at Wally who was looking very sheepish.

"Oh umm, she showed up here after getting dosed with the fear gas. Said something about the Batcave being locked down. Once she figured out I was real she latched on and wouldn't let go. I did manage to give her the antidote though, Batman, sir." Bruce almost wanted to laugh at Wally's embarrassment, almost. But he enjoyed the fact that the only teenage boy who knew Robins secret was also terrified of Batman, it made him feel more secure.

"She had a nightmare a while back but she seemed ok after that. I must have fallen asleep." He grinned nervously. Batman nodded.

"I'll get your shirt back to you later." Wally shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a bunch." Batman nodded and left. Taking Robin back home. He would have to keep a closer eye on Wally West from now on, a very close eye.


	9. Scars Part 1

**Author's Note: I hinted at this a few times in these stories. Robin's scars are pretty extensive, it happens when you run in Gotham. I own nothing.**

Scars

Diane was in her training uniform, blue and white leotard and black bike shorts. She wore her mask as she always did when she was at Mount Justice. But she was alone in the mountain so she had neglected to apply the synthetic skin to hide her scars. She had quite a few, obtained both as Diane and Robin. They littered her arms legs and torso, everything from burns to cuts to bite marks. The only person, aside from Bruce and Alfred who knew about them was Wally. He had come to the Manor one day when Diane wasn't expecting him. She'd been in the middle of a workout in a sports bra and a pair of bike shorts. They did nothing to hide the scars on her arms and legs and that had been about a year ago so there were even more now. She flipped through the air again grabbing hold of the second trapeze. Sweat dripped down her face as she flipped down from the trapeze to a set of uneven bars. She immediately began a complicated set of moves that would make a five time Olympic gold medalist drool with envy. She was so into her routine that she didn't notice when Artemis and Kaldur walked into the gym.

Artemis elbowed Kaldur and pointed up to where the youngest member of the team was currently flipping around the upper bar of the uneven bars. She flipped around them one last time before letting go entirely and tucking and rolling through the air until she snapped her arms up and caught another gymnastic apparatus that Artemis didn't know the name of all she knew was that there were two rings attached to two long ropes that were attached to the ceiling of the large room. She began some kind of exercise that looked like it strengthened her upper arms. After a few minutes of that she flipped backwards onto a set of raised platforms that began to wobble the moment she stepped onto it but she maintained her balance perfect as she continued practicing her acrobatics. The two older heroes watched as their young friend seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Robin might not have superpowers but she certainly made up for it in other ways, pulling off moves even Aqualad wasn't sure he'd be able to do. A few minutes later she flipped off the last platform into a perfect handstand.

"You two enjoy the show?" Diane grinned and grabbed a towel from a nearby bench, using it to wipe the sweat off her face careful to avoid her mask. Artemis laughed.

"You knew we were there the whole time you big show off!" Robin grinned wide and nodded, sweat dripping from her ebony hair as she scooped up a water bottle and drank almost half of it in one go. Kaldur however was not amused. He was staring at the scars that covered the youngest member of his team. They were brutal, bullet marks and knife wounds. Shapes were carved into her skin, question marks littered her left arm and a gruesome smiling face was carved into her right upper thigh, mostly hidden by the black shorts. There was half a bite mark sticking out from under the top of the white and blue top that looked like it had come from a crocodile. There were two long healed gashes across her other shoulder from a beast he couldn't identify. Burns and marks that could only be the result of frostbite littered quite a bit of the rest of her skin. Kaldur was horrified that that much horror was written on the skin of their young friend.

Artemis took the scars in stride. They were almost expected, what with Robin being from Gotham in the first place, never mind all the crazy villains she faced on a near daily basis. Artemis had seen scars before, her father being who he was he had she'd sheen scars. She even had a few, courtesy of her father's training, but they weren't where anyone could see them. She knew how she felt when people found out about her scars. She hated the looks of pity and horror, like the one on Kaldur's face. Robin set down her water bottle and ran the towel through her hair.

"You can ask Kal. I know you're curious. Wally talked my ear off about them when he first saw them and I didn't even have this one yet, or that one. Or that one." Robin pointed at the bite wound on her shoulder first then the slashes on her other shoulder then different but specific scars, clearly newer as she went. The last one she pointed to was still bright pink as if it had barely healed. Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and the rest of the team walked in. Wally swore loudly as he spotted Robin and all the fresh scars he hadn't known about. M'ggan's screamed, Superboy froze anger rising in his eyes. Zatana's eyes filled with tears.

Diane rolled her eyes under her mask. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted to happen.

"Alright. I know I have explaining to do, I'm going to take a shower first because I smell like old gym socks and stale Kevlar. I'll meet you in the living room in thirty minutes." With that she grabbed her water bottle and left, walking towards the gyms showers without a backward glance.


	10. Scars Part 2

**Author's Note: This one's gonna get bloody and dark. I may change the rating of the whole story for this chapter alone. It was specifically requested that I not go easy on this chapter. Ya'll asked for the gory details, you're gonna get them. But I'll say again you have been warned! I own nothing.**

Scars Part 2

Half an hour later the team sat in the living room on the couch while their resident boy wonder pulled up a chair in front of the TV facing the couch. She was wearing a pair of shorter shorts that showed off the whole smiling face that was carved into her right thigh. The tank top she wore was slightly too small showing off the edge of an impressive six pack and a few other scars. She sat down and held up her hands.

"Ok here's the thing, I can't tell you about all my scars. Let me finish. I can't tell you about all of them because some of them I didn't get as Robin. A few of these belong to my identity. To tell you about them would be tant amount to telling you my name and that is a big no, for which you can thank Batman. And please stop giving me that look!" The team raised eyebrows at her and she sighed pointing at Kaldur.

"That look, that 'oh you poor sad child' look. I hate that look, which is part of the reason I never let anyone see them." Artemis nodded. Wally looked incensed.

"Oh come on it's not like we wouldn't understand." Robin sighed.

"But that's exactly what it's like. Three of you can't even get scars, Wally you heal too well for anything to ever actually scar, Conner and Kaldur your skin is too tough to cut, let alone scar. Of the rest of us M'ggan can shape shift, Zee's got magic that I'm betting can heal scars if she ever got them. The only one here who knows what I go through every time someone finds out is Artemis. Who also happens to be the only one not giving me that face. So she gets to pick the first scar." Artemis's eyes widened before she nodded getting serious.

"I want to know about the one on your right thigh. The smile, what the hell man. I mean I know Gotham is rough but that?" Robin sighed and nodded.

"You had to pick one of the hardest ones didn't you? But this is one of the ones I can tell you. I'll warn you though, it's not a pretty story. It's one of the worst experiences of my life." Artemis nodded.

"If you hadn't already guessed I got this one from the Joker. Had to have been oh, three years ago now, it still hasn't faded. Honestly I was lucky to keep the use of my leg in the first place so I really shouldn't complain." Zatana cut across her.

"You were ten!" Robin nodded rubbing the scar a bit self consciously.

"I was ten, yeah. Batman and I were fighting at the Gotham National Bank, I'd been his partner for about a year, ever since I was nine. I'd fought pretty much ever villain in Gotham at least once at that point. But the Joker was a regular face. He was trying to rob the bank, or so we though. Batman was in the vault fighting the Joker himself while I took out his goons and got the hostages to safety. I thought she was a hostage, pretty blond with big blue eyes. She was crying, convincing act. Two of the goons were closing in on us so I turned my back on her for half a second to take them down. Next thing I knew something hit me in the back of my head, hard. I went down. I woke up a few hours later in an abandoned factory, old toy place, it shut down a long time ago." Robin wasn't looking at anyone she was examining her scar.

"I was duck taped to a chair, both gloves missing. My belt was gone. There were three pairs of handcuffs around my wrists. Another set hooking me to the chair. There was no way out, not without my tools at least. That was when the Joker walked in with a duffle bag. He had a girl with him, Bats and I had no idea he had a partner. That was the first time I met Harley Quinn. She was holding the camera. They had rigged it up so that their signal hijacked all the TVs in Gotham. It wasn't the first time I had gotten beaten, badly. I almost died the first time but lucky me there weren't any major scars from that. Now that I think about it, it might be easier to just show you. We should still have the recording on file in the batcave. Hang on." Robin hopped off her chair and pushed a small rock out of place flicking a switch. Another rock slid away revealing a computer screen and console. Robin began typing. A few minutes later she made a triumphant noise and the TV screen in front of the team came to life. Robin did a backhand spring landing perfectly on the back of the couch her legs dangling between

"What did you…?" Robin put a finger to her lips to silence Conner's question as the image on the screen began to move. The camera panned up and revealed the sneering face of the Joker.

'_Hello people of Gotham! We interrupt your regularly scheduled program, to bring you some unscheduled fun! Poor Batsy! You thought I just wanted to knock over one itty bitty bank, but I had something much more entertaining in mind. The jokes on you now my deluded Dark Knight! I've taken something much better than money!" _He cackled loudly as the camera swung over the interior of a large dusty room. At the center of the room was a figure duck taped to a chair, just as Robin had described. There was blood caked into her hair and her chin was resting on her chest as if she was unconscious. The Joker skipped forward and grabbed Robin by her hair forcing her head up pulling a grunt from her as the whites of her mask widened. There was tape over her mouth, several layers of it. The Joker slung a bag off his shoulder so that it fell onto Robin's feet. He laughed.

_'__That's right kiddies! The Boy Blunder, fresh from trying to keep the streets of Gotham safe. Isn't he just the sweetest little Birdie! Let's see if he can sing!_' With that dark pronouncement the Joker grabbed a crow bar out of the duffle and swung it with all his might at Robin's ribs. Robin's muffled scream rang through the cave to complete silence. The Robin on the screen was so young, too young for that kind of thing. M'ggan started crying as the Joker took another whack at the child tied to the chair. Robin leaned around Artemis and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I made it out, I always make it out. Whether under my own power or with help but I do make it out." This comment was accompanied by another muffled scream from the younger Robin on the TV screen.

_'__Whoops! I forgot about that, can't hear a bird sing if its beak is taped shut.' _The Joker ripped the tape off of Robin's mouth. Robin spat a small amount of blood.

'_Say hello to the people of Gotham Bird Boy!' _

_ '__Fuck you Joker!'_ Robin spat into the Joker's face earning another smack to the side from the crowbar.

_'__That wasn't very nice was it Harley?'_ A voice came from somewhere behind the camera it was feminine and a bit annoying.

'_No it certainly wasn't Mister J.'_ Robin looked up at the camera.

'_You're that woman, the one I was trying to save. You work for this psycho!'_ The woman's voice came again.

'_Mister J is the sweetest man there ever was! You and Batman are just picking on him!'_ The Joker laughed loudly.

_'__My sweet Harley, I forgot my manners! Boy Blunder this is my pretty lady, Harley Quinn!'_ The Joker stepped forward and took the camera.

'_Say hello to Gotham Harley!'_ A pretty blonde woman in a red and black outfit came into view. She grinned and pulled up the hood revealing a jester like headpiece.

'_Hello Gotham!'_ The Joker shoved the camera back into Harley's hands.

'_There now we get back to the show, but I'm tired of the bar. I think another tool should be better for this little birdie's punishment. Ah here we are! I do hope you're watching Batman, you should know this show's for you.' _With that the Joker yanked a knife out of the duffle and drove it into the boy wonders left leg.

"That's how I got this one." Robin said breaking the tension slightly, pointing at a mostly faded scar on her upper left thigh. The scream from the recording of Robin was still going, the team watching wide eyed as the Joker yanked the knife out of Robin's leg and began to cut her at random. After a few minutes of that he seemed to get bored. Then he smiled wide, even on a recording it was a grotesque sight.

_'__Oh Harley! Let's put a smile on this little birds face!'_ Robin cleared her throat and spoke to the computer this time.

"Computer pause recording." The recording paused and the team looked up at the boy wonder.

"Thought I should explain here, since none of you know the Joker well. The Joker has scars on his face, I think that's why he wears the clown makeup. I was terrified he was going to cut my face open. But he didn't. I have Harley to thank for that." Superboy raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" Robin nodded to the TV.

"You'll see. Computer resume playback." The video began to play once more with Robin struggling in her restraints she looked scared and she was covered in blood on her torso and legs. The Joker advanced with his knife but Harley's voice stopped him.

'_Ah Mister J it would be such a waste, he's got a pretty face. And after all that would make it too easy finding out who Robin and Batman are. Where's the fun in that?'_ The Joker took a step back and nodded slightly.

_'__You've got a good point there Harley. That wouldn't be much fun at all. But I still want to give the boy wonder a big smile. Hmmmm Oh I know!'_ The Joker twirled his knife in one hand smiling like the maniac he was. He began to carve into Robin's right leg, clearly making a pattern as Robin did her best not to scream. The knife was going in almost hilt deep with every cut. Tears were rolling down the boy wonders face and blood was pooling at the corner of her mouth from where she'd bitten her tongue and lip trying not to scream. Minutes felt like hours as the team watched their youngest member fight to be strong as she was tortured, as an almost perfect image of the Jokers gruesome smile was carved into her leg through layers of Kevlar. Finally the Joker stepped back to admire his handy work. He tilted the chair forward and Harley angled the camera so they could all see the smile carved into the young acrobat's leg.

_'__Oh look at the pretty smile Mister J!'_ The laughter was sickening, that feeling only increased as the Joker licked the blood off of the knife.

'_Shall we hear the little birdie sing some more? Or should we just put an end to the Boy Blunder!'_ Before Harley could answer the Joker the skylight above Robin exploded in and Batman burst into the room landing between the Joker and Robin, who appeared to have passed out.

"End playback." The image froze just as Batman was lunging for the Joker. Then the screen went black.

"That's how I got that scar. Any questions?" The team was about to speak when there was a barely audible beep. Robin held up a hand and touched a finger to her ear.

"Go for Robin. He got loose again? I swear arkam has more holes in its security than Swiss cheese. Yeah I'm on my way." She turned back to the team.

"Sorry guys the rest of our little heart to heart is going to have to wait. The Joker just broke out of Arkam Asylum again. Duty calls." With that the young acrobat flipped off the back of the couch and cart wheeled down the hall towards the Zeta tubes.


	11. Falling And Flying

**Author's Note: There will be more scar chapters and more chapters for ****The Labyrinth**** and ****The Flower Of Camelot**** along with ****Death and Fate**** and ****In The Owls Talons**** but I finally got a job so it's going to take time. But it will get done, I promise. This one was inspired by the song Falling From The Sky from Red VS Blue and the fact that in the comic books Superboy did eventually get all the powers of superman without the super-drugs! Also Dick Grayson's whole family were acrobats and died because of Tony Zucco. **

Falling And Flying

They were fighting on top of one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis when one of the goons knocked Kid Flash off the roof. Robin didn't think twice before diving off the roof after her best friend who was currently unconscious. As they fell she grabbed out her grappling gun and as the wind rushed around her ears she wrapped it around Wally's waist. Unfortunately she underestimated how far they had fallen and the jerk of their sudden stop dislodged her hold on the wire and on Wally. She screamed as she fell. All she could think was that she was going to die the same way her parents had died, but she'd spared Wally that fate which made it a little better.

Conner heard Robin scream and dove off the building after her and spotted Kid Flash hanging limply from her grappling gear as Robin fell past their unconscious teammate. Superboy's eyes widened, he needed to speed up to catch her before she hit the pavement. It didn't even cross his mind that he shouldn't be able to. Instead he raced through the air at incredible speeds managing to scoop Robin up a good ten feet before she would have smacked into the ground. He was too busy looking over the young acrobat for injury to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Robin had instinctively wrapped her arms around Conner's neck when he had caught her. She didn't bother to look down for several seconds while she waited for the crunch of his usual landings that always left craters in the ground. But it never came. Confused the boy wonder looked down and laughed loudly. Conner looked at the hacker confused.

"Con, look down!" The clone did and his eyes widened and he grinned wide. They were floating a good seven feet off the ground. But with M'ggan nowhere around there could only be one explanation.

"Supey you're flying!" He nodded dumbstruck as Robin laughed loudly. He focused and they rose through the air back up the building. As they reached the Kid Flash Robin squirmed slightly.

"We should pick up Kid Idiot on our way up." Conner nodded, smiling as it hit him once again. He was flying. They dragged Wally along behind them as Conner flew them up to the top of the building. They arrived to find the rest of the goons laid out and the team panicking. Then Zatana spotted them and laughed aloud.

"Superboy! You're flying! You told me you couldn't do that!" Conner grinned slightly as he set Robin on her feet and hefted Wally onto the roof, before finally landing himself, a bit clumsily. M'ggan ran forward and embraced her boy friend as Robin bent down and began to lightly slap Wally awake. He woke with a start.

"Wh… What happened?" Robin grinned and adopted a tone that only Wally recognized for what it really was.

"You, being an idiot got yourself knocked out and off the roof. So I leapt after you to save you and Superboy had to leap after me because I miscalculated." Wally paled slightly. He could tell by her tone that she wasn't really joking around, that she had genuinely been terrified that they were both going to die the same way her parents, aunt, uncle and cousin had. He laid a hand on hers so the rest of the team couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered it so only she, and Superboy with his super-hearing could hear them.

"Just don't do it again kid idiot!" He grinned at that.

"But I know you'll always catch me so why bother being careful!" He laughed as he grabbed the unsuspecting boy wonder into a headlock and began giving her noogies making everyone around them laugh.


	12. Cats Bats and Birds

**Author's Note: I have run into quite a few fics that include Catwoman and I wanted to try my hand at one. This one takes place before the team meets Zatana. I own nothing.**

Cats, Bats And Birds

The team was pinned down in a warehouse in Gotham, facing off against Two Face and Penguin. Batman was away on a league mission so they couldn't call him for help. They were holding their own pretty well until Two Face got off a lucky shot as Robin flew across the room on her grappling line. Robin went sprawling into the center of warehouse where there was nothing to hide behind. She didn't stand back up. There was a loud angry scream and the lights went out in the warehouse. The villains were all staring around trying to find what they were sure was the bat but only Superboy could see what was really going on as a woman in a skintight leather cat suit sprang in from one of the open windows and attacked the goons without mercy. She pulled a whip from god knew where and lashed out at the Penguin who was aiming his umbrella gun at the spot where Robin had fallen. Conner could just make out her shape as she kicked Two Face in both his faces at once.

He was distracted when one of the remaining henchmen on the ground level began to move toward where their youngest member had fallen. Superboy roared and raced forward placing himself between the fallen bird and the guns trained on her. The rest of the team rushed forward to protect Robin but they were too late, the woman in leather was already taking down all of them. When she was done with the henchmen she picked her way back over to where the Penguin lay semiconscious. She lifted him by the front of his shirt and Conner could hear her hissing in his ear.

"Never, ever, ever touch Robin again or so help me I will have Penguin for dinner." The fat man nodded slightly before passing out. The woman dropped him before making her way over to the team who all tensed with the exception of Artemis who was checking Robin's vitals and Wally who was staring. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I know Rob said you could fight but that was pretty amazing Miss Catwoman." The team looked at him as the woman smiled at him.

"You must be Kid Flash then, Robin talks about you a lot. You must be his little team. Step aside, I just want to make sure Robin's ok." They were reluctant but she had just saved their lives so they ended up stepping aside. Catwoman knelt down next to Artemis.

"He's breathing but I can't get him to wake up." Artemis was fighting tears, she hated seeing Robin like this. It wasn't often Robin got hurt but it was almost always serious when it did happen. Catwoman picked up Robins head and laid it on her lap, running her hand through the girl's hair.

"Come on Pretty Birdie, wake up. I know you can do it." Robin groaned and swatted a hand out at Catwoman without any real force behind it.

"Five more minutes Selina." Catwoman smiled a bit wider.

"No can do Pretty Birdie. You know how Bats feels about sleeping in the field." Robin's face scrunched up in thought then she shot bolt upright, her hand shooting to her side as she did. Catwoman steadied her.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok Pretty Birdie." Robin dug into the side of her costume and pulled out a clean bullet that was smashed as if it had been shot into a wall.

"Even with the Kevlar that packs a punch. Think I hit my head when I fell." Catwoman rubbed Robin's head gently.

"Feels like you did, you've got a heck of a goose egg building there, but you've had worse." Robin smiled at Catwoman then seemed to realize something and shot all the way to her feet.

"The team!" She wobbled on her feet and Aqualad steadied her careful to avoid the spot of exposed Kevlar where the bullet had clearly struck.

"We are fine my friend, it is you we were worried about." Robin smiled slightly as she grabbed hold of Aqualads arms to further steady herself.

"Like Catwoman said, I've had worse." Robin turned to thank Selina for her help, sure she had taken down the baddies once she discovered Robin was injured, but she had vanished into the darkness. Robin smiled again as Aqualad helped her out of the warehouse while the others tied up the baddies. Soon they were all back in the Bio Ship headed back to the mountain. Artemis couldn't hold in her question any more.

"Why didn't you tell us your mom is a villain?" Robin grinned from her seat, an ice pack pressed to her head.

"Catwoman's not my mom." Artemis sighed.

"Step mom then. I know from Green Arrow that Bats and Catwoman have a thing." Robin's smile slipped slightly.

"Why would her and Bats dating make her my step mom?" Wally frowned as Artemis kept pressing.

"Because Batman is your dad, duh." Robin shook her head slightly.

"Batman's not my dad Artemis. We aren't actually related at all." That silenced the archer. The rest of the ride back to the mountain was quiet. Robin went to the med bay to take care of her headache and bruises when they arrived. She heard someone enter the bay behind her but kept searching for the Tylenol.

"If you're gonna ask you should just ask." Artemis started guiltily, she hadn't realized Robin knew she was there.

"I was just wondering if your parents know, about the whole Robin thing. You know since Bats isn't your dad." Robin found what she was looking for and grabbed a plastic cup out of the small cabinet by the sink. She filled it up with water and popped two Tylenol washing them down before turning back to Artemis.

"No they don't." Artemis frowned.

"Why don't you tell them? I mean I didn't tell my mom when I started off and she got really mad at me when she found out… From Green Arrow… Her brother… my uncle." Artemis rubbed her neck. Robin grinned slightly.

"Artemis they don't know because they're dead." Artemis froze in the doorway. Robin breezed past her out into the hallway of Mount Justice.


	13. Scars 3 The Riddler

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I still have two more scars to get through at least. I cut that last chapter off pretty abruptly I know. Also I'm pulling the location for their showdown with the riddler from an old episode of Batman The Animated Series, no I don't remember the name of the episode but it was the first appearance of the mad hatter. Once again this is gonna get pretty dark. I own nothing.**

Scars Part 3 The Riddler

The matter of Robin's scars was dropped for a few weeks until Zatana flipped to the Gotham news channel by accident. A pretty red head was on screen talking.

'_And in other news the Riddler is back behind bars today thanks to our very own Dark Knight and his partner the Boy Wonder. According to a statement from police commissioner James Gordon the Dynamic Duo_ _cornered the pernicious prince of Puzzlers in the old Gotham storybook maze.'_ The video feed cut to a prerecorded clip of Batman and Robin fighting the Riddler and a few of his goons. Batman was busy fighting off several goons and didn't see the Riddler leveling an Uzi at him. Robin swung across the room and tackled the Riddler, knocking the both of them off the top of the large mushroom the Riddler had been standing on. Both of them fell out of sight and there was the sound of gunfire from behind the mushroom. The news feed cut back to the red head.

_'__We have no word as of yet as to whether or not the Boy Wonder survived this latest encounter with the Prince of Puzzlers. We'll have more on this story as it comes to us. This is Vicky Vale for Gotham News, back to you Troy.' _The team had been so wrapped up in the news cast they didn't notice someone come in until she plopped down on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Zatana shrieked in surprise as the others all jumped. Robin grinned then stiffened as Zatana leapt into her lap hugging her tight.

"Oh my gosh! Robin you're ok!" Robin nodded hiding a flinch as she pulled her arm out of Zatana's tight grip.

"Yeah. Couple of scratches but nothing too bad. Why would you think…" Robin looked over Zatana's shoulder to the TV where Vicky Vale was now talking about an upcoming Wayne Enterprises charity event.

"Ah that's why. Don't trust that news channel they almost always exaggerate, especially Vicky Vale. She used to be a gossip columnist you know." Zatana smiled at Robin and put her hand on Robin's left bicep and this time Robin couldn't hide the flinch. Zatana stumbled back her hands flying to her mouth as she spotted the blood seeping through Robin's green hoodie. Robin swore under her breath and flipped one handed over the back of the couch.

"Be back in a minute." Robin raced off towards the medbay and Wally didn't hesitate to follow her. The team paused for a moment before following the two.

"You gotta be more careful Rob." Diane rolled her eyes under her shades as Wally re-stitched the cut on her left bicep.

"It's not like I tried to get shot Wally." Wally shook his head focusing on his task.

"Besides it's not the first time, nor will it be the last. It didn't even really hurt." Wally finished the stiches and searched for a bandage as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I just… I don't like seeing you hurt dude, I remember the last time the Riddler got his hands on you." Artemis, who was standing in the doorway with the other members of the team, raised an eyebrow.

"What happened last time?" Robin grinned as Wally jumped, not having noticed the others come in. He cleared his throat and tied the bandage around Robins arm.

"Looks like it's story time again kids, lets head to the living room though, it'll be more comfortable there." Once they had arrived in the living room Robin grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat in front of the group in a Flash t-shirt Wally recognized as his, he didn't comment though.

"Alright. Remember you asked for this so yeah. It's not a pretty story. Almost none of mine are." Robin frowned slightly before shaking her head.

"Anyway it's also how I got these." Robin motioned to several question marks carved into her left arm near where the white bandage now sat. There were six of them in total.

"I got these about a year after I got this one." Robin tapped her right leg where the smile was carved into it. Zatana flinched at the mention of that scar. Wally refused to look Robin in the eye, he hated seeing his best friend hurt, but there was nothing he could have done about this, after all at the time he had been just plain old Wally West, Kid Flash hadn't existed until about six months after that incident.

"I got them from the Riddler if you hadn't guessed. So when I was ten he broke loose and hid a bunch of bombs around Gotham, and set a three-million-dollar ransom for the city. But of course it had to be more complicated than that. So he set a timer that was real and a timer that was fake and set up a riddle to figure out which was which. So Bats was trying to figure out the riddle and sent me off to find others. Turned out that's exactly what the Riddler wanted him to do. I ended up getting ambushed while I was defusing one of the bombs." M'ggan was leaning forward in her seat, Artemis was on the floor in front of Wally who was playing with her hair trying not to focus on the story. Superboy sat next to M'ggan, his arm around her shoulder. Zatana had her arms wrapped around her knees eyes fixed on Robin as she continued.

"Turned out he wanted to up the stakes of his little game. He set up a bunch more riddles for Batman to figure out. Every time he got one right Riddler would carve a question mark in my arm, if he got one wrong Riddler was gonna slit my throat. The last riddle lead Batman to his hideout and me. I wasn't in nearly as bad a shape as when the Joker got a hold of me." Robin absently rubbed her leg.

"They've actually faded quite a bit since then. They weren't near as deep as the other one I told you about, mostly just surface deep you know. Riddler's goal wasn't to hurt me so much as to hurt Batman through me, course stuff like that just makes Bats mad." Robin grinned slightly, tracing one of the question marks absently. Artemis frowned slightly.

"So wait, how do you hide scars like that when you aren't Robin? I mean makeup only goes so far." Robin grinned and placed a finger against her lips.

"Can't tell you that, it's a secret. Besides it would take away some of the mystery wouldn't it?" Robin grinned and took the chair she had been sitting on back to the kitchen. She came back to the living room with an apple in hand. She munched on it as she searched through the movie cabinet next to the TV. She made a triumphant noise and pulled out a box set of Lord Of The Rings with a grin.

"Wally, what do you think? Shall we introduce M'ggan Conner and Kaldur to one of the most epic movie series ever?" Wally just looked happy that the subject had changed as he nodded. Robin grinned and put in the first movie before flopping onto the couch next to Wally, resting her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep to the shrieks of the Nazgul.


End file.
